


Мастер-класс

by Raznoglazaya



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Притоне можно научиться и плохому, и хорошему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер-класс

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг ясельный, мат присутствует, как, впрочем, провокации и намеки. Того, на что намекают, тут нет.  
> А вообще, это все не о том.

\- А знаешь, дядя Арчи, в этом что-то есть, - Джонни затянулся и выпустил пару колечек ароматного дыма.  
\- В чем именно? - на Арчи в последнее время свалилось слишком много дел, между которыми и им самим обычно была мягкая подушка - Ленни... он же этот злоебучий Сидни Шоу.  
\- В том, что теперь именно ты заправляешь всеми не слишком светлыми делишками в этом городе. Это как-то даже... романтично. Тянет, знаешь, взять лук, нацепить капюшон и пойти разбойничать в интересах бедных, - Джонни изловчился и продел тонкую струйку дыма сквозь еще пару колечек. Похоже, он намеревался компенсировать все свои зависимости виртуозным навыком курения.

Арчи, незаметно уже почти ставший снова Арчибальдом для всех, кроме этого несносного Джонни, поморщился.

\- Во-первых, не всеми. Во-вторых, не говори ерунды.  
\- А в-третьих? - сделал наивно-вопросительное личико "племянничек".  
\- А в-третьих, не делай вид, что ты тут совершенно ни при чем.  
\- О, разве я так много лезу в твои дела, дядя? Я же только...  
\- Джонни?  
\- Да?  
\- Заткнись.  
**  
\- Прям-таки и запретил? - недоверчиво покачал головой Мямля.  
\- Ну, - Раз-Два коротко кивнул и выразительно глянул на Красавчика Боба - подтверди, мол. Тот, конечно, закивал - он что угодно был готов подтвердить, если это касалось Раз-Два... кроме показаний против него, конечно. - Арчи злющий тогда был, стволом направо-налево махал, ракам в честь недоброй памяти Ленни скормить грозился... А Джонни на него тогда так глянул... Нездоровые, короче, у этой звезды рок-н-ролла глаза были. На меня б кто так глянул - я, наверное, поседел бы раньше срока.   
\- Не отвлекайся, Раз-Два, - попросил Фред.  
\- А, да. В общем, глянул этот недостреленный торчок на Арчи и говорит "Не вздумай их трогать. А то", - говорит, - "не прощу".  
\- И что? - любопытно уточнил Фред.  
\- И все, и отъехал до поры. Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь в пузо стрелял? Поверь, херовое ощущение. Чудо, что Джонни настолько удолбанный был, что боли почти не чувствовал... - Раз-Два закончил говорить и присосался к своей бутылке лагера.

Красавчик Боб отхлебнул из своей и снова закивал. Говорить ему решительно не хотелось, вспоминать время, проведенное с черным мешком на голове - тем более. Злость Арчи можно было понять, конечно - и все равно неприятно было знать, что этот безупречный почти во всех отношениях джентльмен собирался тебя шлепнуть как муху газетой. Хорошо, что у Джонни оказались а) иные планы на Дикую шайку и б) рычаги влияния на "дядюшку".

А еще одним рычагом, кстати, музыканта-философа-наркомана снабдил сам Красавчик.  
**  
Джонни тогда только-только вышел из клиники, на людей косился недоверчиво и вообще выглядел как самый настоящий псих - хуже, чем до лечения, честное слово. Но смирил внутренний страх и направился первым делом к Арчи, получить от него заряд целительных люлей и воли к жизни, а сразу после - в Притон. Его Шайка как увидела на пороге - так и притихла выжидательно. Хорошо, что Джонни хоть глаза свои бешеные под темными очками спрятать догадался, а то все решили бы, будто он - смертник, обмотанный взрывчаткой, и мстить заявился.

Дальше последовал привычный ритуал приветствия ("Фред" - "Джонни", "Мямля" - "Джонни", "Печенька"- "Джонни", "Боб" - "Привет, Джонни", "Раз-Два" - "Джонни"), а потом выпущенный добрыми эскулапами на волю парень вдруг изъявил желание поговорить с Бобом. Наедине.

Самым странным в ситуации, полной смешков и подмигиваний, было то, что Раз-Два от таких новостей порядком напрягся. То есть, Боб, конечно, взрослый мужик, и сам выбирает, с кем ему о чём тереть наедине, да и Джонни, пусть и обладает дивной способностью приманивать неприятности, вроде как не угроза - а все равно...

 

\- Так я чего-то не понял, ты Арчи отблагодарить хочешь - или за ниточки его подергать? - Красавчик Боб смотрел на нервно дымящего собеседника озадаченно. Какого хрена снова воскресший парень пришел советоваться к нему, Боб не понимал - и закономерно опасался. Непонятное чаще приносило всякие пакости, чем приятные сюрпризы.  
\- Думаю, и то, и другое. И чего-нибудь лично для себя - в качестве бонуса за хорошее поведение в клинике.  
\- Хренасе новости... А я-то тут при чем?   
\- Говорят... - Джонни добавил к братской могиле окурков в пепельнице еще один и тут же прикурил следующую сигарету. - Говорят, ты в этом смыслишь.  
\- Слушай, я, конечно, парень добрый, но тому, кто там у тебя говорит, кишки на горло намотать уже готов, - Боб попытался взъерошить волосы нервным жестом, забыв, видимо, что острижен слишком коротко для таких экспрессивных движений. - Почитай про это в сети, а? - тоскливо предложил он пришедшему за советом парню. - Я, как тебе, возможно, _говорят_, не тот человек, который точно знает, как добиться результата.   
\- Ты сейчас про Раз-Два? - уточнил Джонни, усмехаясь в незаметно отросшую бородку. - Брось, Боб, все у вас будет. Я же вижу.  
\- Это кто тебе там, в клинике, хрустальный шар вместо глаза вставил? - когда Красавчик смущался, он начинал свирепеть, а поскольку сейчас он смущался неимоверно, рассвирепел за секунду, того и гляди, пар из ушей повалит.  
\- Это, Боб, дивное свойство измененного сознания, - Джонни на грозно набычившегося собеседника, похоже, было плевать с гигантской секвойи. - Очевидные вещи перестают быть таковыми, зато всякие неуловимые проступают отчетливо, как профиль Фрейда из трещин в штукатурке больничного потолка...  
\- Ты мне тут еще поэму о пользе дури напиши гекзаметром!  
\- О, какие ты знаешь слова, даром что Красавчик... Я впечатлен, - когда именно мелкое несчастье Арчи перешло от просьб к издевкам, Боб заметить не успел, но факт был налицо: вот он, Джонни Фунт, сидит, скалит зубы...  
\- Я счастлив. Слушай, чего ты от меня хочешь? - Боб понял, что так просто от парня не отделается.  
\- Мастер-класс, - тут же охотно сознался тот.  
\- А ты не охренел? - Боб, разумеется, всю жизнь мечтал делиться секретами... гм, мастерства.  
\- А от тебя убудет? - Джонни снял очки и захлопал ненормальными своими глазищами как обиженная принцесса. - Ладно, раз ты такой несговорчивый и меркантильный, предлагаю сделку.   
\- Какую еще? - малодушно прогнулся твердо было решивший отказаться Красавчик.

Джонни хитро ухмыльнулся, подобрался ближе и что-то завлекательно зашептал в быстро начавшее краснеть ухо Боба. Когда Красавчик стал равномерно-помидорного цвета, вернувшийся с того света змей снова сделал просительные глаза, и Красавчик неуверенно кивнул.

 

\- И что от тебя это чахлое дитя трущоб хотело? - почти не угрожающе поинтересовался Раз-Два, когда Боб, изрядно утомленный проведенным "мастер-классом", выбрался из маленькой комнатки под Притоном в общий зал.  
\- Ничего такого, о чем я бы постеснялся тут рассказывать, - Боб устал, хотел пить и даже не заметил сначала, что Раз-Два проявляет что-то, изрядно напоминающее ревность. А ведь в другое время заметил бы и до потолка подпрыгнул от радости.  
\- Ну так поделись, - на лицо Раз-Два выползла настороженная кривая ухмылка.  
\- Вот уж фиг. Он сказал, сам с тобой поговорит.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - Раз-Два перестал понимать, что происходит в голове у Боба, окончательно. Ежели ничего... такого они там не делали - чего тянуть кота за яйца, сразу рассказал бы - но неееет, это не для обновленного и открывшегося как тот шкаф, из которого он вылез, Боба...  
**  
О чем Джонни, сдержавший слово, беседовал с мистером Раз-Два под кофе и коньяк, никому, даже хитрому Печеньке, подслушать не удалось. А вот что после этой беседы Раз-Два, и без того напряженно что-то переосмысливавший не первую неделю, стал совсем задумчив, даже слепой заметил бы. 

Красавчик Боб слепым не был. Он был изрядно измучен тоскливым ожиданием перемен в отношении к нему со стороны объекта воздыханий, немного напуган тем, что творилось на теневой стороне Лондона после безвременной кончины Ленни ("безвременной" не в плане "ранней", а в плане "давно надо было этого скользкого хмыря упокоить"), но никак не слеп. Боб видел, что Раз-Два что-то раздирает изнутри, и скорее голову сам себе бы откусил, чем сунулся с расспросами или предложениями помощи - еще чего не хватало, Раз-Два и без того постоянно напрягается, как видит его ближе метра...

В общем, тем вечером в Притоне все было как обычно: Раз-Два мыслил, Боб жевал свою мятную резинку и страдал, Мямля наблюдал за всем этим с иронической усмешкой, Фред ехидничал, а Печенька уже потихоньку принимал ставки на то, чем это затишье перед бурей закончится, как вдруг... Почему-то такие вещи всегда происходят "вдруг". Нет бы оставить сообщение на автоответчике: "Приду разрушить всю твою жизнь. Целую, Внезапное Событие".

\- Слышь, Боб! - позвал Раз-Два, вынырнув из каких-то своих размышлений, которые как Жак-Ив Кусто, становились глубже с каждым днем. - А Джонни про тебя правду говорил?  
\- Понятия не имею, - осторожно отозвался Боб. - Я ж не слышал.  
\- Чего ты в углу жмешься, как монашка в кабаке? - Раз-Два приглашающе помахал рукой, и Боб нехотя покинул ставшее уже почти родным кресло в темном углу.  
\- Так что Джонни говорил-то?  
\- Рекламировал тебя круче, чем новый фильм какого-нибудь гребаного Кэмерона и айфон вместе взятые, - пробурчал Раз-Два. Боб удивленно хмыкнул. - Так это правда? Ну, что ты умеешь... всякое?  
\- Да было бы что уметь, - Красавчик отвел глаза и подумал, что уже теперь-то Раз-Два точно пошлет его куда подальше. Вряд ли он нормально к такому относится... с другой стороны, терять-то уже нечего. Уже давно нечего. - Продемонстрировать?

Лицо у Раз-Два был напряженное, будто у него заболели все зубы сразу. За разглядыванием этого лица Боб не сразу и заметил, что ему кивнули, даже пару раз, для верности.  
\- Тогда нам надо уединиться.  
\- Чего?  
\- Во-первых, тебя тут негде уложить. Во-вторых, ты будешь орать - а оно тебе надо, чтобы парни слышали?

Раз-Два посопел немного, но с доводами согласился.

\- Охренеть. Уломал-таки, - Печенька отвлекся от очередной прочувствованной тирады о том, как можно быстро срубить бабла, и кивнул Фреду и Мямле на Боба и Раз-Два. Красавчик как раз сменил выражение лица со "с тоской ожидаю пиздеца" на "сосредоточен и вдохновлен" и по-хозяйски провел ладонями по напряженным плечам безнадежной небесно-голубой любви последних лет своей жизни.  
**  
Раз-Два пребывал в блаженно-расслабленном состоянии и сонно думал, что Джонни не соврал. Боб и правда умел "всякое", и не все из "всякого" было опасно для задницы и доброго имени.

Раз-Два перевернулся на спину, чувствуя себя довольным киселем, и перед его лицом (если у киселя вообще могло быть лицо) тут же возникла ухмыляющаяся физиономия Боба. 

\- Слушай, Красавчик... я уже почти на все готов, потому что ты как-то превратил меня в безмозглую амебу, - Боб, морда его наглая, только улыбнулся шире и довольно кивнул. - Но у меня есть одно условие. Жвачку свою ебучую выплюнь сначала! Да не на пол... ааа, похрену уже...

 

\- Ну как?  
\- Очень даже неплохо. Два вопроса, Джонни. Первый: где ты успел научиться делать массаж? - Арчи, по неизвестным причинам поведшийся на уговоры подопечного "довериться и расслабиться", был доволен. Но любопытство уже начало подгрызать: как это он, глазастый и внимательный, проморгал?  
\- В Притоне, - не стал выдумывать историй о странствующих тайских учителях Джонни. - Там не только плохому учат. Не всегда, по крайней мере...  
\- Да тебя и учить не надо, - Арчи тихо хмыкнул, прикрывая глаза и расслабляясь окончательно.  
\- А второй вопрос? - немного неуверенные, но чуткие, как у всякого музыканта, пальцы Джонни пробежались вдоль позвоночника и замерли у лопаток.  
\- Тебе обязательно сидеть на мне верхом, да еще и ерзать?

Джонни фыркнул, сползая с поясницы "дядюшки".

\- Я все понял, и я сдаюсь. Ты, Арчи, не человек - ты робот. Это объясняет и то, что ты за последние десять лет ни капли не постарел, и твою удивительную просто эмоциональную глухоту, которая...  
\- Джонни? - протянул вероятный робот, переворачиваясь на спину.  
\- Да?  
\- Заткнись.

Лицо Арчи и впрямь было механически-бесстрастным, но глаза даже не смеялись - ржали как обкурившиеся подростки. Уж это-то Джонни успел рассмотреть, прежде чем прижмуриться и заткнуться. Обстоятельно и надолго.


End file.
